The Internet is an international computer network formed by a wide area network, a local area network and a single machine according to a certain communication protocol. The Internet is a result of linking two computers or more than two computer terminals, clients and servers through means of computer information technologies.
With more and more frequent network attack events, security vulnerabilities have made user security and protection measures become a disturbing focus, wherein even large well-known users with security awareness face the same issue, and the network information security issue has become one of the important issues to be solved by the information society. Therefore, ensuring safety protection will be a necessary IT demand, instead of only owning the equipment. The security vulnerabilities cross various industries, and extend to access, infrastructure and applications; which may occur on fixed and mobile networks, and damage users' entity, intellectual property and financial capital. Any downtime caused by network vulnerability may bring about frustrating effects on customers' experience and users' brand reputation, and finally affect service benefit and sustainability.
A password technology is one of the important means of protecting network information security. The password technology has been in existence since ancient times, and so far, has gone from the diplomatic and military field to the public. It not only has an information encryption function that ensures information confidentiality, but also has functions such as digital signature, identity authentication and system security. Therefore, using the password technology not only can ensure information confidentiality, but also can ensure information integrity and certainty, and prevent information from being tampered, counterfeited and faked.